one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
General Grievous vs Asajj Ventress
General Grievous vs Asajj Ventress is ZombieSlayer23's 27th Off Season Bonus Battle. It pits General Grievous and Asajj Ventress from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Description 2 jedi killers from the Star Wars show Star Wars: The Clone Wars! Not to mention the biggest rivalry in the show, they both fought before, but we never really got to see who really would win. Anyways, they fight in another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Grievous sent an army of Droids to attack Talzins' base once more. Greivous had planned on doing this before, and when he did, the mission failed. Most important of all, Asajj got away. But not this time! Grievous marched with his troops. The wind howled in their ears. Rain dripped to splashes on the fighters. The sounds of marching echoed with every step. Suddenly, a lightsaber was turned on from behind Grievous. Grievous quickly unleashed his sword and slammed it into Asajj's lightsabers with a BANG! The 2 exchanged a deadly glare as they pushed harder on the lightsabers. Asajj: You were foolish to come here. Grievous simply laughed. Grievous: Your life ends here! GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! Melee The impact of the push sent both villains stumbling backwards. As Grievous reached for a 3rd lightsaber with a 3rd arm, Asajj launched herself at Grievous. Asajj slammed her lightsaber into Grievous' above him. This pressed Grievous ruffly downwards. Grievous slammed into the ground, watching as Asajj swung her lightsaber directly at Grievous' face. The General thought fast and kicked Asajj in the gut with his legs. The claws stabbed Asajj, causing blood to spread. Asajj stumbled backwards as Grievous laughed and grabbed his lightsabers. Asajj: You'll pay for that. Asajj dropped her lightsabers and ran at Grievous. Asajj let out a series of martial-art punches and kicks on Grievous, causing him to drop his lightsabers. Asajj then reached for Grievous' arm and twisted it. Grievous growled in pain as Asajj kicked Grievous in the face, sliding Grievous a tad backwards. Grievous: No more play time, child! Grievous gripped his gun and shot numerous shots at Asajj. Asajj forced her lightsabers into her hand and deflected the blows with simple twists. Grievous reclaimed his lightsabers and ran onward. So did Asajj. The 2 collided with lightsabers, causing a massive push to form. The 2 didn't budge though. As the 2 locked lightsabers, Grievous slowly grabbed another lightsaber from behind. Grievous: Say good bye! Asajj gasped as she was stabbed by the new weapon, causing her to scream and collapse onto the ground. Grievous slashed Asajj across the chest, hinting this battle was over. K.O Grievous' droids ended up killing all the other Nightsisters, including Mother Talzin. Grievous returned to Dooku, whom was most impressed with Grievous' victory. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... General Grievous!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human Category:'Star Wars' themed One Minute Melee's